sengoku_otome_and_nagasarete_universe_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Rin
Rin (りん, Rin), is both a fictional character and one of the tritagonists from the Nagasarete Airantō series. She is an apprentice carpenter who is known for being one of the physically strongest females on Airan Island. ".''" :—Rin. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Ryōko Shiraishi (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Rin has reddish, almost crimson, hair that varies in length. Overall, her hair is short, but her hair in the back is very long, reaching to her knees. While she didn't have it tied in anyway very early in the series, she eventually ties her long hair into a low-hung ponytail. Her long hair naturally splits into two, tied or not. At the top of her head, she has a small batch of short hair that shapes into a cowlick. Her eyes are also crimson red. Rin is the tallest girl in the main cast, measuring at 170cm tall (~5ft 7in). Her bust is large and her figure is leen, showing little of how robust she is as one of the island's strongest human girl. Her usual attire consists of a brown kimono-style "one-piece dress" that's sleeveless, tied at her waist by a cloth and goes only to her mid-thigh. Although purposed to do her woodwork with little in the way, this attire is also provocative and sexy. For her footwear, just like all the others, she wears brown short-boots, without socks. She wears bandages around her wrists and ankles, and uniquely has a bandage slip on her cheek, although the slip on the cheek is becoming less of a common aspect of her attire. Early Appearance Early on, Rin had a few differences than she does now. At the very start, instead of having her hair tied, she had it let down, accompanied with a headband. She also often wore an overcoat over her shoulders. As well as a bandage on the left side of her jaw. While these have disappeared from her everyday attire, the overcoat makes its appearance from time to time around her waist. Her headband reappears only when she is working. Anime Her attire is not much different than her current attire, except for the addition of black short-pants for the sake of TV censorship. These black short-pants reappear in the manga during the Kairyuusama festival (around chapters 115; volume 20). * Hair Color: Red * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: 15 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 170 cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality She is somewhat of a tomboy, chivalrous in nature and is also the strongest human female on the island, which also happens to hurt her feminine pride. Still, she is glad to have a well-developed body. Still, due to her personality that's chilvarous like a man, she was the subject of a lot of attention and romantic interest from other women before Ikuto's arrival. She found this situation so uncomfortable that she developed a tendency to bathe alone. She loves to dress up, but she at first was embarrassed to show this side of her to anyone as she thought she was not feminine enough to look good in them. This was only until Ikuto complimented her appearance in a kimono. Even though she is strong, she fears slimy things like worms and eels. Her fear is so strong that when threatened with an earthworm bath, she becomes extremely bossy and competent in giving harsh orders. She also is a bit clumsy here and there, which gets in harms way of her work. Relationships Friends/Allies * Ikuto Tohoin Family * Risa (Mother) * Tadanori (Father) * Riri (Aunt) * Ritsu (Grandmother) * Katsumoto (Grandfather) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Although she possesses no unique abilities, Tessa is able to hold her own against large enemies, such as Bubba Greebs. Physical Abilities As stated before, Rin is the physically strongest, or at least one of the strongest, girls on the island, easily lifting a clay urn that is as tall as she is. Her strength is so formidable that her family relies on it for all the heavy lifting when working on a woodwork project. Despite her great physical strength, she lacks any proficiency in crafting. While at first it can be mistaken as her being a bit clumsy, her incapability to do crafting and over-clutziness can bring disaster to what she is working on. In a fight, she uses this great physical prowess as her main tool, using large items such as logs as if they are light staffs. Mental Although Rin is not all that smart, she's not stupid either. She is capable of making her own bits of plans, but they are not the smartest ones though. Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Strength level Miscellaneous Skills In trade of her lack in crafting, Rin is quite skilled with domestic chores such as cooking and sewing. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past 10 years before the start of the story, around 5 years of age she became an apprentice in her family's craftsmanship business. As she grew up, the other girls of the island started to court her due to there being no men on the island. Synopsis ''Nagasarete Airantō'' New arrival Rin first appears as one of the many girls on the island who ditched work and came to Obaba's house when they heard a castaway came to the island. She as well as the other girls were surprised to hear that the person was a man; She smashed Obaba's head down on the ground in the excitement. They were then chased out by Obaba. Later that day, she spies at Ikuto as he tried and failed to get pass the whirlpools. The next day, she hid and used a prepared rope to trip up Monjiro to get rid of Ayane in order to get Ikuto from her. After she introduced herself to him, Yukino then came and interrupted them. When Yukino tried to forcefully take Ikuto on a date, Rin fought her for him; as they fought each other, Ikuto got away. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Rin Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * Category:Characters